This is a randomized, double blind, prospective study of infants each weighing less than 1,500 grams at birth comparing iron supplementation with either 2 or 6 mg/kg/d. The outcomes to be assessed include plasma ferritin, plasma transferrin receptor, plasma transferrin, plasma iron, hemaglobin and reticulocyte count.